Show Me the Goods
by XChick93
Summary: Erik's destination was simple: his room. Instead he stumbled upon Alex who's stumbled upon a really disturbing, suggestive, and ongoing conversation between Raven and Hank. And the more he hears the more he can't turn away. Jealousy was never his strong suit. Oh is he in for a surprise. Takes place during First Class and after the weight lifting scene between Erik and Raven. M/M
1. Chapter 1

**I've been watching a heck of a lot of X-Men as of lately. Although my favorites are definitely the First Class and DOFP movies. I'm just drawn to the younger versions of Charles, Erik, and Raven. I'm a huge fan of the Erik/Raven pairing. This is just a little look at the lighter, more humorous side of the team of back then.**

**Show Me the Goods**

* * *

Erik strolled into the Xavier mansion after a small training workout. He needed to maximize his capabilities first if he wanted to accomplish his goals. It was safe to say he was making good progress.

As he was about to round the corner to head to his room something in the corner of his eye halted him. There standing, or rather pressed against the wall of the hallway, was none other than the young, blond boy. Alex -or Havok as Raven had informed him prior to this of their code names- seemed to be attempting to be inconspicuous. His back was pressed against the wall while his head was tucked in like a turtle.

He was about to just ignore it and let the children continue being children but he suddenly found himself making his way over to him. In hindsight though he'd definitely blame this on being around the youth for too long. One was bound to rub off on him.

And so with a raised brow he said: "Eavesdropping are we?"

Alex immediately jumped and glared at Erik, his index finger raised to his lips. "Ssshhh! You won't believe what I've just stumbled on man. Come check."

Erik was definitely not doing that. As if he'd resort to such childish antics. And so he turned away to head for his room. "Not interested."

Alex smirked in response. "Are you sure? It's the bozo... and Raven."

Instantly the metal bender halted in his tracks not knowing that the action only fueled to Alex's satisfaction. Erik was no stranger to the constant nicknames (crude remarks) that Alex would use on several occasions. He was also well aware that 'bozo' was always and _only_ aimed at Hank.

So Raven was apparently talking with Hank. Surely it shouldn't bother him. It _didn't_ bother him. Not one bit.

Why would it?

Because he knew of Hank's irritating schoolboy crush on her? Because he found that he just couldn't tolerate the fact that Hank never looked at Raven in the same light when she was in her other form, her _true_ form? Or was it because he just wanted to protect his best friend's sister?

_Yes that's it,_ he rationalized in his head. With that excuse he walked back towards Alex whom had the most agonizing smirk he'd ever seen.

"Heh, I knew that'd get your gears grinding."

"Cut to the chase." He retorted making sure to keep his voice leveled. A part of him wondered how the boy could dare think it was the shape shifter that could make him tick.

"Come, hear this." He whispered motioning for him to join him.

It's as if Erik had forgotten all the dignity he possessed in his room because soon he was also pressed against the wall, his head tucked in like a turtle. He had to make sure. Being as discreet as he could be he poked his head out for a peek.

Goodness how had he resorted to such tactics?

_Protecting Charles' sister,_ he repeated in his head. That was the reason not the preposterous conclusion Alex had reached. Get his gears grinding? Where had he even heard the phrase from?

Once he'd gotten a good glimpse at the two figures he retracted his head back, yes, like a turtle, and frowned. It was them. Raven and... _him_. Hank's back was facing him while Raven was facing his direction, only she wasn't paying attention to him. She was currently engrossed in her little conversation.

_"Your first time? You mean you've never done it before?"_

Hank's voice and what he had just said broke his thoughts. To say his interest had just sky rocketed would certainly be an understatement. Against his better judgement he pressed himself just a bit closer to the edge of the wall.

_"I know, I know! It's just that I... well you know?"_

He heard her voice clearly. Now there was no mistaking it or pretending he'd seen wrong. Her voice held a mixture of hesitance and a bit of shyness.

Were they seriously discussing... _that_ in the middle of the hallway? With such a nonchalance? It just had to be a misunderstanding. Surely they would be much better off doing that somewhere more privately than out in the open. They would know better than that, right?

He glanced at Alex, who seemed completely focused at getting as much info as he could, before sighing.

They should know the walls have ears after all.

"I told you it'd be of interest." Alex murmured with a grin.

Erik narrowed his eyes. Enough was enough. This was a complete invasion of Raven's privacy... and Hank's of course. Right as he'd made the decision to leave and pretend the ordeal had never occurred he'd caught another bit of the disturbing conversation.

_"Is that why you came to me Raven?"_

Ignoring the silent voice in his head he sneaked a glance at her expression. She was rubbing a hand on her arm, her gaze no longer on Hank's but on the floor appearing very timid.

He fleetingly wondered how she would look with that adorable shy expression of hers when she's in her real form. The thought was immediately cast away like metal when he realized what he'd just imagined.

_"You're the expert in this Hank." _

Besides him he heard Alex snort.

"Yeah right!" He muttered in a semi-whispered tone before nudging his side rather roughly. "Are you hearing this? It's hilarious. Hank an expert? On what planet?"

Okay. Now Erik was done. This was clearly a private conversation despite the fact that they were having it in plain sight. Though the place was pretty spacious so he didn't necessarily blame them for thinking they were alone. Nonetheless he was done and prepared to head to his room.

Now if only his legs would follow his command.

_"I'm a bit nervous. I keep thinking I'll make a mistake. What if I just make a mess of things?"_

_"You'll be fine!" He laughed warmly. "And besides I'll be walking you through it."_

_"You're sweet Hank."_

Erik was still waiting on those legs of his to respond.

_"Um... can I ask you a question?" Hank asked with his usual air of awkwardness he seemed to give out whenever around her._

_"Go ahead."_

_"Well it's not really my business but how come you've never asked Charles? I know you've been with him for a long while."_

Erik was now tempted to drag himself to his room. Yes. He knew how overly humorous that would look for any onlookers _(Oh the irony!)_ who'd see him but anything was better than being here. Unfortunately his legs seemed to have other plans. It's as if they were rooted to the ground.

_"I could never!" She replied a bit louder than what was necessary. "To be honest the urge was never as big as now. He was always so busy anyways."_

_"Oh I see. That's understandable. So how do you want to do this?"_

_She placed a hand to her chin to think, an action that the eavesdroppers missed. "Well I'm usually done with my training before lunch. We can start tomorrow if it's good with you?"_

_"That's perfect."_

"Doesn't it bother you?" Alex suddenly asked.

Erik frowned defensively, feeling slightly self conscious all of a sudden. "Doesn't what bother me?"

"That Hank's being all lovey-dovey with Raven."

"And why would it?" He responded a bit too quickly.

"Dunno. Was just asking I guess. I mean I'd noticed you two behaving a bit weird lately."

Erik paused.

Okay maybe he'd been a bit intrigued by Raven. Maybe he'd been bothered at the way Hank was trying to 'fix' her. And yes, maybe he'd let his gaze linger on her when he thought no one was looking but it didn't mean anything. Or so he told himself.

Had he been that obvious in how he'd carried those aspects out?

No. Impossible.

"You're seeing things." He finally responded.

"Whatever you say," Alex shrugged not fully convinced but dropping it to return to the task at hand.

_"Hank I can't thank you enough. I didn't think anyone would bother helping me out with this."_

_"__I'm sure people would kill for the chance to do it especially with a nice, beautiful girl— woman, like you."_

A dangerous feeling began bubbling inside of Erik. It felt like— no! It most certainly wasn't that. There was absolutely no way it could be that.

Him jealous? That's a laugh!

Alex frowned beside him. It had just struck him that the bozo had scored. Not even he could score with Raven. Really though, only a blind person wouldn't notice how hot she was so of course he'd tried once or twice to flirt with her. Yet no matter how much he'd try she'd always rebuff his advances. And now he'd been one upped by Hank of all people.

_"Hey Hank now that I think about it it'd be a bit embarrassing if were to get caught so how about we meet at night after dinner and all?"_

_"Alright, that's fine."_

_"Hopefully we can do this quietly." She laughed heartily. "But I'm sure with me being a novice it'd be anything but that. I hear it can get messy."_

_"Well if you're trying to add specific toppings. The whip cream and sprinkles are to die for. We can experiment all this later with the goods."_

Erik and Alex's jaws were hanging in absolute shock at that. They were flabbergasted by what they had just heard.

Alex coughed awkwardly while pulling at the collar of his shirt. "Is it me or is it suddenly hot in here?"

_"I actually have some guidebooks with me." Raven said eagerly as she held them up. "Have a look!"_

_"Wow these are perfect! We can try all of these methods out."_

_"I especially like this one," She added as she pointed to a specific page that the two eavesdroppers failed to see. "What do you think?"_

_"I say we do it."_

_"I'm glad to hear that. You know if Alex wasn't always such a douche to you I'd invite him in on the fun."_

Alex had to bend down, one arm clinging to Erik as he'd almost lost his bearings, and was mortified. He would never, _never_ partake in such an act with those two. Who were they? He didn't even know anymore.

_"Oh he's not that bad. In fact I bet Charles would say it'd be a good bonding exercise. Now that I think about it... maybe we could invite him. Perhaps afterwards we can get along much better."_

Poor Alex had apparently gone catatonic in Erik's arms, with the older man holding him in one arm and fanning him with the other. He didn't even notice that the voices were getting louder. Closer.

"Maybe once we do it perfectly we can ask Erik if he'd like to join in too," Raven commented now standing next to the two. "And considering the fact that they've both been eavesdropping on us then they must surely be interested."

Erik turned to see both of them standing in plain sight. He quickly shook the zombified Alex off him.

"It... isn't what it seems." He tried lamely. They would never believe him and he knew it. It didn't help that he wore an expression resembling a kid who'd just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. He felt nothing but shame. He'd just been caught eavesdropping! That was an act so very beneath him and yet he'd done it.

Hank chuckled. "Unfortunately I'm sure Alex would blow the kitchen up if he attempted some _baking_."

"I'd bake circles over your ass!" Alex barked in defense only for his eyes to widen in realization. "Wait you were talking about baking!?"

Raven furrowed her brows in confusion. "Of course we were talking about baking. What else could we be talking about?"

Erik stood ingesting this newfound knowledge without making a scene like Alex. So it was simply baking they were discussing. He found it strange how he was feeling more relief then shock.

Alex's gaze went downwards to where the book laid comfortably in her arm. He frowned in disbelief and snatched it away from her, then, without even looking, he flipped it open to a random page and dangled it accusingly in her face. "And what do you suppose you're doing with these?"

"They're guidebooks to several different recipes."

"G-Guidebooks?" He repeated before finally eyeing the contents. The pages were decorated with several pictures of sweets and the necessary recipes needed to create them. "R-Right... er, I knew that."

Erik almost facepalmed. As if he wasn't humiliated enough with Alex's antics. The boy was only making it worse.

At their unconvinced glances Alex chuckled nervously before eyeing the watch he didn't have. "Well will you look at the time! Looks like it's time for more training. Got a bunch of mannequins to explode. Later."

Oh sure just ditch him.

He felt their gazes shrinking him as the awkward seconds passed. Finally he found his voice. "Well, if you'll excuse me."

* * *

The next day after that shameful encounter he found himself strolling into the kitchen at night and after dinner. No. It wasn't because he knew they'd be there. He was thirsty and it was just simply a coincidence.

He found her by the kitchen counter downing a glass of water. He couldn't help the relief that washed over him when he noticed she was alone.

"Raven."

She jumped, startled by his smooth voice. "Erik? What are you doing here?"

What was he doing there?

"I was thirsty and came for a drink." He answered, the response being more to himself than her. "And you? It's rather late." Of course he knew why she was there.

She sighed. "I was supposed to meet Hank but apparently Charles worked him to the bone today and he's been ordered to rest."

"Aah yes, the baking lesson."

"The thing is I was really looking forward to it."

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "To baking with _Hank_?"

If he'd said Hank's name with a slight resentment she didn't notice. Instead she looked up at him. "Not exactly. To just learning how to bake. We've all been working so hard and we've all been through so much. I just wanted to do something special for us. I figured we all liked sweets."

So that's what it was all about. She was trying to ease their lives with a kind gesture. It was never about being with Hank. The corner of his lips tilted upwards upon realizing that.

"Now it's looking like a change of plans," her words broke his thoughts. She sighed in disappointment before tossing the plastic cup in the trash. "I guess there's always next time."

He felt something tug at his insides when he took in her posture, her shoulders slumped and her eyes downcast; the disappointment in her tone. It was too much. Before he could even register his own thoughts he suddenly spoke out.

"I know how to bake."

"What?" She paused and eyed him. "You do?"

Of course he didn't.

"Yes."

"I had no idea. I'm not trying to offend you but I just didn't take you for the baking type."

"I can show you if you'd like." He said ignoring her comment.

"Really? You can do that?"

No. No he couldn't. But she was looking at him with such hopeful eyes.

"Yes."

Of course he wouldn't refuse.

In her newfound glee she had almost forgotten about a certain other mutant."But Hank, I told him—"

"He'll understand." He said rather selfishly.

"I guess so... and well he does have a longer training schedule than you given that you're more experienced and what not, so it's convenient. I wouldn't want to trouble him more."

"Then it's settled."

"Are you sure you don't mind? I wouldn't want to be a bother to you."

Erik found himself smiling. He didn't recall her being this concerned with Hank when she'd been asking him for help. "You're never a bother to me Raven."

He noticed her blush. "S-So shall we get started then?"

And she scurried for the materials without allowing him to respond. She placed them on the counter right in front of him. Finally it dawned on him that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

But then he felt her gently take a hold of his hand, her timid fingers just barely making contact, and she smiled at him shyly. "Thanks Erik. You're the best."

And just like that the thoughts were cast aside.

* * *

**Author's Notes **

**Yeah just a little humor and fluff in one. Don't we all just hate those pesky misunderstandings? Anyway thanks so much for the read. I may just add a part two if you'd like :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**How can I say no to your kind requests? Thanks everyone for the comments and the faves. I enjoyed reading your feedback and they made my day :'). So here's the follow-up story I promised. **

**Show Me the Goods**

* * *

Chapter 2: Cakes Made From Joy

It took about ten minutes for Raven to find out Erik, or Magneto, wasn't such an expert at baking like he'd claimed.

He was currently eyeing the recipe in his hand. He couldn't make heads or tails of it. This was ridiculous.

"Um..."

He turned to her. "Yes?"

"I thought you knew how to bake."

He didn't! He had absolutely no clue how to bloody bake! It astonished him, floored him how he could bend an entire satellite but was unable to make pastry. Oh how the world can be humorous.

"Well, it's been a while." He lied.

She crossed her arms. "So we have a novice and a guy who's forgotten how to bake trying to bake?"

"You're making it sound more difficult than it is."

Raven sighed. "Yeah, you're right. How hard can it be to make some sweets?"

Erik nodded in agreement. It was simply a cake; they weren't building an automobile. How difficult could it possibly be?

About thirty minutes later and they had found out.

It was safe to say the blob looking thing in the oven was not a cake.

"Somehow the picture in the recipe book looks far more appealing than that." Raven said wondering if what they had created was even edible.

"Much more," Erik added with a frown. "I don't even want to know what it would turn out to be if we continue."

Right as she was reaching for the oven mitt he cut her off by raising an arm up to halt her. Using his mutant ability he easily opened the oven and glided the pan out.

"Now was that really necessary?"

"Wouldn't want you to get burned dear Raven."

"There is an oven mitt you know?" She replied a bit annoyed by his overly overprotective attitude, which he seemed to have with only her.

"Not needed when you have me." He said before gliding the pan in front of her, a playful expression gracing his face. "Care for a taste?"

She laughed, a sound that was music to his ears, and backed away. "No way!"

With a smile he removed it from her sight, dumping the contents in the trash can. His gaze returned to her before beckoning the materials. "We still have some more, want to try our luck again?"

"Definitely! I feel it'll be a lot better now that we have more experience. Besides second time's the charm." She joked.

This time it was about thirty five minutes later that they had finished.

"Argh!" She cried out in exasperation. "We're terrible bakers!"

Erik stared at the pastry (if that's what one wanted to call it) before turning back to her. "At the very least the color is right. That can be seen as progress."

"At this rate it'll take centuries. I can't believe we can't bake a stupid cake." Raven complained, a pout present in her features.

Erik sighed and yet again dumped the blob into the trash. "It's seems it's actually harder than it looks."

"We should just ask Hank for help."

He twitched. "Or we could simply buy one."

"What?" She replied in disbelief. "That would completely destroy the purpose. Not to mention it'd be extremely lazy of us."

Erik could care less. Anything but get help from him.

"We've wasted almost all of the materials too. Looks like we'll have to buy some more tomorrow. If we can miraculously work it into our schedule that is."

Erik recalled how it was Banshee's turn to do the market run. "Why not just ask Sean to pick some up on his way?"

"I can't do that! It's supposed to be a surprise remember?" Raven replied before shooting him a glare. "At least, it _was_ a surprise until you and Alex decided to drop in."

He coughed awkwardly and closed his eyes to stifle the embarrassment. "I told you it wasn't what you were thinking."

When he opened them he noticed her face was now extremely close to his. He would've jumped had it not been for years of always maintaining a cool composure. His heartbeat began speeding slightly as she edged even closer. Her hand reached over and cupped his face, her thumb gently rubbing his cheek.

Oh goodness was he breathing? He couldn't even tell. His brain had suddenly just malfunctioned. Since when did he act like this?

And just like that she pulled away and started laughing. "You have cake batter on you!"

His eyes darted to where her hand was. And the gooey substance was evident on the thumb that had been on his face. Suddenly his body exhaled indicating that no, he hadn't been breathing throughout the little interaction. Using his hand he quickly wiped the batter off his face.

Slowly Raven began licking the pastry off her thumb having no idea what the action was doing to him. Abruptly she turned to him and grinned. "Wow you know what? It's actually not that bad."

"No it isn't." He replied referring to something else entirely.

Then her gaze returned to him, scrutinizing something, before chuckling. "There's some on your hair too."

Much to his pleasure she reached out again and wiped it off with a napkin. "You're such a goofball Erik! It's almost cute of you."

Her close proximity was intoxicating and he found himself relishing it. Right as she pulled away he reached forward and caught her hand. Their faces were only but mere inches away.

"E-Erik?" She gasped softly.

In response he gently squeezed her hand. And he pushed his head towards her. Fleetingly he noticed the napkin had dropped out of her hand. His eyes never left hers as he inched closer and closer.

They were wide with shock. Her cheeks flushed. Yet she did nothing to pull away.

"Whoa!"

The two instantly jumped back at the sudden voice. In came Alex (of all people) in nothing but his shorts.

"What?" Erik growled. And if looks could kill. Was this how Hank had felt when he'd interrupted him and Raven that time? Because from the other end of it that really was annoying.

Alex glanced from Raven to Erik before eyeing the mess of bakery materials scattered on the counter. Quickly he put two and two together. And there was that irritating, God awful smirk that Erik hated plastered on the young boy's face.

"Trying out the goods eh Erik?"

Before he could reprimand the boy on his manners Raven had chucked some of the cake batter onto his face.

"What the hell Raven?!" Alex groaned as his hair was now covered in cake substance. "What's your problem?"

"You're my problem jackass!" Raven retorted. "You are such a pain sometimes you know that?"

Erik couldn't help but smirk. "So, how are the goods?"

"Haha very funny." Alex grumbled as he walked inside the kitchen for a napkin. "Thanks for giving me a reason to shower again guys."

"You deserved it." Raven replied.

"I swear you just can't take a joke."

"Why are you even up anyway?" She questioned.

"I was coming in for a snack, that a problem? By the way how did the little baking come out Raven?"

"Lame."

"Rough," was all he said before fetching an apple from the table. He made his way out with a small wave. "Don't go doing anything I wouldn't."

"Shut up!" Raven managed to retort before he'd made his leave. Nervously she looked back towards Erik, avoiding eye contact. "Uh, it's getting late. We should call it a night."

* * *

Erik looked upwards from his book when he heard a knock. It was one of those rare days where he was simply enjoying the day. He rose from his bed and opened the door.

"Hey," Raven greeted with a timid smile. "Mind if I come in?"

He opened the door more for her. "Not at all."

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the market with me."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You're one of the few people who knows about my plan. I need a strapping man to help carry the bags and it isn't like I'd go with Alex. So what do you say?"

Inwardly he felt a wave of content at the fact that she hadn't chosen to go seek out Hank. "Love to."

"Great, what are we waiting for then? Let's go."

They managed to successfully exit the mansion without anyone noticing. Now they were surrounded by tall buildings, the bustling of people, and the sound of engine horns. The sensation felt... _normal_.

"Move it Erik," she commanded and was soon tugging at his wrist and dragging him. "We don't have all day and we can't be out for too long or the others will suspect something."

Her hand felt soft. And so he allowed her to drag him towards their destination. Occasionally he'd earn curious glances from the crowds as well as a giggle or two from the adolescent children, mostly the girls.

The cashier gave them a smile -though Erik knew with a bitterness that he'd have never done so if he knew their true identities- and handed them their bags.

Raven turned to stare at him.

He stared back.

She narrowed her eyes slightly.

Oh. Finally it hit him. He took a hold of the bags and eased it up onto one of his hands.

She smiled innocently at him "How nice of you Erik."

"What's with all them sweets?" The cashier asked. "Is it your anniversary or something?"

"It's nothing like that!" Raven quickly answered, waving her hands a bit. "It's for something else."

Once again she took a hold of his wrist and dragged him out. It wasn't exactly helping the theory that they weren't together but, strangely he didn't mind.

"What is it with people thinking we're together?" She asked still dragging him. "Can't a girl and a guy be seen together without having to be... together?"

"You can't blame humans for having such simple minds, my dear."

"So what does that make Alex?" She joked with a laugh.

He found himself actually chuckling. It's been a vast amount of time since he'd laughed liked this let alone have such a peaceful day. The normality in the day had felt strange, weird even.

Once they had arrived back at the mansion she took the bags off his hand.

"Okay I'm going to go stash this somewhere. Thanks for your help Erik."

"A pleasure." He replied truthfully.

"I'll be seeing you later after dinner and all."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Hank was sending me these glances nonstop all evening." Erik said as he eyed the pan in the oven, their third try of the night, then, with a smirk he added. "Care to tell me why?"

She blushed. "Erm... it probably has to do with the fact that I told him I'm doing this with you."

He'd of loved to see the young scientist's face during that conversation. "I take it he didn't handle it well."

"Actually he was pretty understanding about it. Although, now I'm beginning to think otherwise."

"He thinks I'm ruining his 'moment'."

"Huh? Who gave you that idea?"

"Just a comment Alex made earlier."

Raven shook her head and sighed. "Alex can be such a toddler sometimes. Always saying such ridiculous things."

"Then, it's not true?" He couldn't help but ask.

"What isn't?"

"That I'm coming in between something with you and Hank, it isn't true?"

Raven paused at that. Yes she'd initially thought of Hank in that light, but lately things had gone on a different path. All he talked to her about was some cure and looking normal. It made her feel incredibly self-conscious and insecure. And then there was Erik.

_"By the way, if I were you I wouldn't change a thing"_

Erik seemed completely unfazed by her true form.

_"You want society to accept you but you can't even accept yourself."_

He encouraged her to embrace it. It made her feel relieved... happy too; that there was one person who seemed to accept her for who she truly was. At times it seemed confusing. Why was he going out of his way to tell her stuff like that? Why was he constantly reassuring her? It's as if he lik—

"Raven?"

Apparently she'd been lost in thought. "Oh sorry about that, zoned out for a moment. To answer your question, no, you're not intruding in anything. And to be completely honest I... I prefer this, being with you I mean."

The comment caught him off guard. Before he could respond the timer dinged indicating the cake was ready. As he'd been doing for each he glided the pan and set it on the table.

"Yo!"

Raven rolled her eyes as Alex made his way into the kitchen. "What do you want now?"

"Give me a break can't I check how my cake is coming along?"

"It's right out the oven so do be careful." Erik warned the boy as he made his way to it.

Alex sliced a small piece off with the spoon he'd grabbed. "Damn... this is good. Really good!"

"Are you serious?" Raven asked in shock. "If you're joking I'll pound your lights out."

"I'm telling you it's delicious!"

"Really?!" She replied in glee. "Do you mean it?"

"Hell yeah! It's good. Nice job guys."

Raven turned to Erik and smiled before raising her palm up. "High five for success! You're amazing Erik I wouldn't have been able to do this without you. I guess you actually did know what you were doing."

And he smiled, raising his open palm to meet her soft one.

Of course he would never tell her that he lied and that the only reason he'd said all that was so that he could be around her.

"I was happy to help."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Wow is this for us?" Sean asked as he eyed the delicious looking chocolate cake in the table.

"Yeah," Raven answered happily. "It's for all of us. I thought it'd be nice to reward ourselves with a cake. I mean we've all worked hard these past few days."

"Raven," Charles began with a soft smile. "You didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to."

"It looks really nice." Moira said as she began cutting the cake into even slices. "Did you do this all by yourself?"

"Not exactly," Raven replied before beckoning Erik who was standing next to her. "Erik helped me. It turns out he's quite the baker."

"No way." Charles said with an amused brow aimed at his friend. "I would've never bet that you were a baker Erik."

"Neither would I." Hank muttered under his breath in annoyance. He was supposed to do the baking.

"Damn this is some good cake!" Sean cried happily as he devoured the treat.

"Don't eat it all man save some for me!" Alex ordered as he reached for another piece.

Sean quickly reached over for seconds. "Sorry man, it's been a while since I've eaten some nice treats like this. You're awesome Raven!"

"I helped too." Erik added with a slight frown. He earned a thumbs-up from the young mutant who was now engaging in some eating contest with Alex.

"Here you go Erik." Raven said as she held a plate for him. "We can eat ours together."

Conveniently he took the vacant seat next to her on the couch. "Don't mind if I do."

"It'd be nice wouldn't it," she suddenly spoke.

"Hmm?"

She gazed at the peaceful atmosphere they were surrounded by; Alex and Sean's crazy antics, Hank's poor attempt at calming them, Moira and Charles' scolding the boys, and all this while eating some nice chocolate cake.

"If moments like these could last forever I meant, wouldn't it be nice?"

He paused and took in her words. If he were to be perfectly honest right now he could say he enjoyed this little moment. It felt nice to just sit back with fellow mutants and just live life. Deep inside he knew that it would never be this easy despite what Charles would say. Nonetheless times like this felt relieving, as if there were no cares in the world.

With that he turned to her and smiled softly, a genuine smile. "Yes. It'd be nice."

"You feel the same way; I'm glad."

And the smile she sent him was so heartwarming, so peaceful, so... nice. Cake just never tasted sweeter. Closing his eyes he relished the tranquility of it all.

_Yes, it would be great if this feeling could last forever._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**I find it a bit tragic how things had to turn out with the guys, having to be on different sides and all. It must've been rough. I guess I just wanted to do some of the lighter side. Well thanks a million for reading. I'll be sure to write more so stay tuned :)**


End file.
